Measure of a Man
by Firniswin
Summary: SONGFIC COMPLETE Rated for small kisssing scenes, nothing to drastic. After Aragorn makes it plain that he is not in love with her, Eowyn wonders, what men can you really trust?(I own nothing of this, and I am not making any money off it.)


Measure of a Man

Firniswin

Eowyn watched painstakingly as Faramir looked at her, a deep loving look in his handsome eyes. 

He smiled and handed a small, yet beautiful red rose to her. Dew still sat on it's petals and the sharp spikes that were usually on the stem had been cut away.

****

If one day you discover him

Broken down he's lost everything

No cars no fancy clothes to make him who's he's not

The woman at his side is all that he has got

She smiled, obviously flattered that he had gone through so much just to please her on that beautiful morning, even injured as he was. For while it was true he was mostly healed, he still had a weariness about his frame. 

She was also thrilled that someone cared so for her, but how could she really tell that he loved her and was not merely playing games.

****

Why do you ask him "Move Heaven and earth." To prove his love has worth

Faramir looked up at her, his eyes smiling. 

"What must I do to show you of my love?"

****

Would he walk on water

Would he run through fire

Would he stand before you when it's down to the wire

Would he give his life up to be all he can

Is that

Is that

Is that-How you measure a man

Faramir ran ahead of Eowyn, pulling her gently along, always mindful of her broken arm.

She ran along, her face grim, even as they ran through the flowers. 

As he disappeared round the bend she gasped, and ran faster, fearing that he might leave her alone. 

She stopped as she reached the middle of a beautiful glade, the flowers were in bloom.

A small creak trickled through and the trees bowed lightly in the soft wind. 

"Faramir?" she whispered. Partly afraid, but also in awe of the beautiful glen.

To arms clasped around her waist from behind and she leapt, startled. 

Faramir turned her round, until they faced each other. 

****

If by chance he had to give you

Was three words wrapped round your finger

Would that be deep enough at the end of every day

And how will you ever know if a man is what he says

Eowyn starred up at the beautiful eyes. They were entrancing, her tongue fumbled and fought to say the words that came in her mind while looking upon Faramir's features.

Faramir smiled and brought his face down bringing his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes and a slight smile came upon her fair face.

****

Why do you ask him "Move Heaven and earth" to prove his love has worth

Would he walk on water

Would he run through fire

Would he stand before when it's down to the wire

Would he give his life up to be all he can

Is that

Is that

Is that- How you measure a man

Both eyes met, and both smiled as they held one another…all time seemed to stop and the world's sounds depleted. It was only them at that moment.

****

But the question only played over and over in her mind. She frowned and looked up at Faramir. How could she tell?

He never gives up

Lets go of his dreams

His world goes around though his one truly leaves

Is that how you know

They sat back in the houses of healing, Faramir rubbed her back gently as she broke loose and let sobs rack her graceful frame. 

****

He knew what it felt like, to loose a loved one. He knew exactly, he had lost two. 

****

Eowyn let the tears puddle beneath her feet onto the floor, her world was spinning.

She did not know what to think, the lady of Rohan could not bear it. She let him hold her gently as she tried to stop he tears. 

That was all she wanted, someone who cared.

****

Is that what it means

Would he walk on water

Would he run through fire

Would he stand before you-

Faramir growled angrily as the orcs surrounded the company. Namely him and Eowyn. 

"Leave her!" He howled with rage at the foul creatures. 

With the speed and grace of an elf, he brought his sword down and across, slashing and cutting the creatures. He would not let them take Eowyn.

****

He would die first.

****

Will he be your anger when the dark unfolds

He held her close and kissed her brow, tenderly taking her hand in his.

Will he always love you, the best that he knows

Would he give his life up to be all he can

Is that

Is that

Is that- How you measure a man

Eowyn let Faramir hold her and brush the wayward strands of blonde hair from her deep blue eyes. 

Would he walk on water

Would he run through fire

Would he stand before you, when it's down to the wire

Would he give his life up to be all he can

Is that

Is that

Is that- How you measure a-

Is that 

Is that

Is that-

Eowyn looked into the deep silver eyes and smiled, placing a kiss upon his lips.

How you measure a man

~Finis~

Hey all, once again another one of those dratted love stories that will not make their way to an author who cares. Personally, I am not the kind who likes to read a whole lot of love stories. I would rather see it at the theater. But this song, is such a great one and I wanted to use it sooooooooooooooo bad. So please R&R! No flames! Any of them flames will be thrown into my beautiful fireplace, which I love so much. 

Namarie. 


End file.
